Una Nueva Era
by Dana Snape de Malfoy
Summary: un pequeño one-shot dhr que escribi durante una tarde media suicida. Dejen RR


**Disclaimer: **¿¿Realmente es necesario decirlo?? u.u.

Una Nueva Era

Los delicados rayos de sol entraban trémulos por las cortinas escarlatas, con mucho cuidado se deslizaban por la figura que dormía en la habitación, dulcemente iluminaron sus cansadas facciones y lentamente encendieron esos ojos marrones que se abrían a la vida, a esta nueva mañana de esta nueva era que se comenzaba a escribir

Sin mucho cuidado se deslizó de la cama y camino trabajosamente hasta su mesa de trabajo, la inspecciono centímetro a centímetro pero no encontró nada. Todo parecía normal pero para ella nada lo volvería a ser, la habitual lechuza no estaba sobre la torre de pergaminos que enviaban sagradamente todas las mañanas desde el trabajo, una lejana luz ilumino su mente. Todo habia terminado.

Camino calladamente hasta el cuarto de baño y se dispuso a llenar la tina, "Tanto tiempo y nada que hacer", se sentó en el suelo a observar con la lentitud que el agua la colmaba, "el tiempo circula lento en esta nueva era", se acercó al lavamanos y se mojó la cara, el agua le recorrió y le despertó del letargo en que se encontraba. A lo lejos oyó ulular a una lechuza "con que ya está hecho" y se encamino con lentitud de regreso a su habitación. Una gran lechuza parda ululó sobre la mesa, Hermione la acaricio mientras le quitaba la carta de su pata, la abrió esperando las típicas palabras de Dumbledore, el típico sermón con que intentaban calmar a los aurores que habían acabado con la vida de otro ser humano ¿Cuantas veces habia recibido esa carta desde que se hizo auror, cuantas veces soñó con leer que todo habia acabado y que ellos habían vencido, cuantas mañanas soñó segada por el deseo que el no volviese a aparecer y que ella por fin fuera libre?. Ahora la libertad de acción que ella deseaba la hacia dudar de su decisión, quizás habia errado al apuntarlo y atacarlo, quizás el tenia razón al alegarle que no lo matase que se arrepentiría de su estupidez.

El agua fría de la tina la reconforto, cada parte de su cuerpo era cubierto por una gota mas de esa agua de la nueva era que se abría para ella. ¿Qué haría ahora con tanto tiempo libre? ¿Qué haría sin el? Sus duras palabras aun le daban vueltas en su cabeza, ese "juramento" lanzado al viento que ella interpreto como un vil intento de pedir misericordia le reventaba la sien, esas palabras, quizás en verdad el tenia razón.

La tela de su nueva túnica le acaricio la espalda haciéndola recordar la herida del día anterior, aquella ultima señal que él dejó sobre su tersa piel sin saber que sería su despedida, aquella señal que como las otras la acompañaría de aquí a la eternidad .Cuantas veces al despertar maldijo el día en que se enfrentaron, cuantas veces al ver salir el sol deseo que este lo persiguiera y que quemara esa horrible piel de vampiro que ni con la mejor maldición se podía acabar, la misma que en la noche anterior habia sido quemada en medio del rito de la nueva era, de su nueva era.

Se sentó con mucha calma a observar el nuevo día, mas que nada a pensar en que haría con este nuevo tiempo que le habia sido otorgado. Con sorpresa se encontró recordando esos ojos grises, esa mirada de superioridad que solo el poseía, incluso anoche cuando su vida escapaba entre los brazos de su asesina Qué haría ahora que no lo vería mas, que haría sin escuchar ese tono de voz que se habia echo parte del suyo, que haría sin ver ese porte de caballero en medio de la oscuridad. Su vida ya no tenia sentido sin el.

Cada mañana desde que lo conoció pensaba en el reto que este le deparaba, aunque no la mirase, aunque fuesen enemigos ella se había sentido de muchas maneras parte de el y de este mismo modo lo habia sentido parte de si misma, .Ahora veía su vida tal como era, un manojo de situaciones sin sentido que no conducían a nada, una segidilla de horas que solo la harían recordar que no valía nada "por lo menos, antes vivía por una causa". Draco Malfoy habia significado en su vida un antes y por mucho tiempo un eterno y doloroso presente, ahora el era parte de un pasada glorioso un pasado que jamas regresaría, una época dorada en que los sueños de los jóvenes eran reconfortados por sus logros. Si, la tenía razón al declarar que sus vidas ya no tendrían sentido el día que por fin uno de ellos diese muerte al otro, que sus mañanas, días y noches serian monótonas al no existir el otro.

"Sabes Granger, estoy pensando en pedirle a mi señor que te deje con vida. El día en que por fin seamos dueños del mundo mágico no me veo sin ti, de un modo retorcido tú eres parte de mi vida"

"Que chiste mas estúpido dices"

"No es un chiste, es solo una triste verdad. No me digas que aun no te das cuenta que no eres nada sin mi"

"Soy y seré mucho sin ti, Malfoy, tu no sabes lo grande que seré el día en que por fin te mate"

"No me hagas reír, realmente crees que podrás vivir sabiendo que yo no existo, vamos Granger tu y yo sabemos el terror que nos produce el enfrentarnos a esa soledad, a esa verdad. La luz no puede existir sin la oscuridad, tu lo sabes, tu no puedes existir sin mi, no eres nada sin mi como yo no soy nada sin ti... Granger no creas que esto es amor, es solo una necesidad de ver en la oscuridad a alguien como tú, como yo"

Cuanta razón tienes Malfoy, esto no es amor es solo necesidad de ver una luz al final de cada día. Antes me despertaba con la idea de cómo acabarte, de cómo responder a tus insultos, de cómo hacerte saber que yo tambien te odio que tu me das asco tanto como yo te lo doy a ti; pero ahora me siento tan sola y perdida al saber que yaces a seis pies bajo tierra, que la varita que acabo con tu vida fue la mía, que mi deseo mas profundo fue cumplido y que ahora estoy sola bagando por la vida. De un triste modo no se como sobreviviré el resto de mi vida sin verte aparecer, de cierto modo me habia acostumbrado a tenerte cerca, pero ahora ya nada es fácil. Veo que mi vida es solo una perdida de tiempo, antes luchaba por una causa por un vago ideal que te siguió a la muerte alejándose de mi. Miles de veces me negué a tener una vida de bruja normal, a tener hijos un esposo y un trabajo rentable, solo por defender lo que yo creía que debía ser defendido. Incluso tras la muerte de Voldemort te perseguía a ti y a los tuyos, perseguía a aquellas ratas que amenazaban al mundo mágico, quería defender a aquellos que habían elegido continuar con su vida viviendo aquella con la que soñé de niña. Ahora estoy sola, mas que antes, todos tienen sus vidas resueltas todos tienen a algo a que aferrarse en la oscuridad...yo no tengo nada mas que antes pero de todos modos me siento caer hacia la nada.

Regresó al cuarto de baño y se metió nuevamente a la tina, esta vez cerro con fuerza los ojos y se hundió. Como quería sacar de su cuerpo ese dolor que sin sentido la agobiaba, como quería volver a sentir aunque fuese odio, pero sentir. Sus gruesas lagrimas se unieron a esa agua de la nueva era que la cubría desde que la sangre de Malfoy la tiño, esa sangre maldita que perteneció a sus gemelo de alma, esa sangre con la que se cerraba un capitulo de su vida y se abría uno nuevo, uno doloroso y lleno al parecer en este momento de soledad y oscuridad. "Quizás en este mundo existía alguien destinado para ti y para mi, alguien que rectificara nuestro tambaleante andar, alguien que nos enseñara a aferrarnos con fuerza a la vida, alguien que no despertase deseando que en esa tarde se realizase un nuevo enfrentamiento...alguien con alma y con un corazón de verdad" Con dificultad se enderezo en la tina, una trémula sonrisa bailo por su rostro mientras ascendía sobre el agua, respiro con fuerza y vio su nueva túnica regada sobre el suelo, sin mucho cuidado se la coloco mientras secaba su entumecida piel.

Esta es mi oportunidad de enmendar nuestros errores, de enmendar mi vida y a la vez enmendar la tuya que estaba más errada que la mía. En algún punto perdí el norte de mis acciones y me hundí en la oscuridad dejándome guiar por las ordenes de los demás sin darme cuenta que con eso alejaba a la única persona que quizás vio detrás de esa muralla de rectitud que coloque frente a mis ojos, si las cosas hubiesen sido distintas si no lo hubiese echo. Las cosas que realice en el pasado ya no se pueden enmendar, solo puedo levantar la vista y seguir hacia el futuro. Podría estar eternamente ciega, esperando, aguardando sentir tu piel sobre mi piel, aguardando la segunda oportunidad, aquella que quizás nos negamos tomar, podría estar eternamente esperando aguardando y rogando en silencio que sobrase el tiempo para enmendar los errores, para corregir el camino. Tu muerte se ha llevado parte de mi ser, aquel que aguardaba en secreto con cambiar el mundo, con quizás mostrarte a ti y a mi que no todo en la vida es dolor, que también existe la felicidad, y que si uno no se arriesga jamás va a poder poseerla.

**N/A: **Este, hum, este. Bueno no me reten ni me lancen tomates por la estupidez de fic que hice... este, mas que nada deseaba llenar ese espacio que todas (la gran mayoría) de las tipas que escriben fic hacen, subir un fic depresivo que a nadie mas que a ellas mismas les importa... Ya que a nadie le importa le dedicare este fic bastante en secreto por cierto a mis inspiraciones... y no me reten a leer sus nombres acá (amigius sus problemas me importan y me hacen cuestionarme los míos propios a niveles que en presencia de ocio crean esto) a Nandis, Day, Javierita, Pola, Apablis y como era de esperarse a ese inútil del que estoy "enamorada" que responde al nombre de César, al cual no veré durante NUEVE DÍAS (n/nui prefiero ahorrarme los comentarios ¬¬) y con el cual debo hablar antes de estos tormentosos 45 días que quedan antes de que porfin salga de cuarto... y a todos los pitufos que circulan por el mundo, en especial a el clon de Tom Felton (n/nui eso es verdad...yo lo vi!!) , Felipe, amigo feo, Eduardo, Cristóbal , Camilo y de nuevo a César.


End file.
